


Gambol Celica

by lydia_rogue



Category: RWBY
Genre: 3.11 and 3.12 spoilers, Amputation, Angst, Blood, Bumbleby is only hinted at, Gen, Gore, Post-Volume 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_rogue/pseuds/lydia_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake was still running - but this time with a purpose. If she was to survive in the ruins of Vale City, she would need her weapon back and that meant going back to Beacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambol Celica

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my [Tumblr](http://marykay91.tumblr.com/post/139383570815/gambol-celica) and then decided to clean it up a bit and post it here.
> 
> Volume 3 gave me _all_ the feelings. 
> 
> I wasn't 100% sure about the rating. More detailed warnings in the end note.

She held her breath as she made her way into the ruins of the cafeteria. It was oddly quiet in this section of the school - just far enough away from the main tower that the Grimm were attracted to the other side first.

The smell of decaying flesh still turned her stomach - but she needed to get Gambol Shroud back if she was going to survive in Vale City for any length of time.

She resolutely didn’t look at the dead bodies - especially not those she knows were caused by Adam - and tried not to study the bloodstains too closely. Blake had been near the window when he’d kicked Gambol Shroud to the side so she started searching there.

A familiar piece of black cloth caught her eye - mostly hidden underneath a shattered table.

But it wasn’t her weapon that came when she tugged on it.

It wasn't Gambol Shroud - it was...

She dropped Yang's severed arm and recoiled in horror, clamping a hand over her mouth to suppress the shriek that bubbled up.

 _Calm,_ she thought, willing her heart to slow down. She focused on that thought and not throwing up her meager lunch because that was sure to attract the Grimm.

Turning her back on it, she continued her search for her own weapon, kicked and buried under two separate pieces of furniture. 

She should go now, before they found her - though whether she was more afraid of the Grimm or the White Fang even she wasn’t sure - but even though she'd gathered the pieces of Gambol Shroud, she found herself staring down at Ember Celica, not quite willing to leave it behind.

Holding her breath, she picked up the arm again, focusing on the weapon. 

She'd seen Yang put it on and take it off so many times before, even open. A bit of fumbling allowed her to collapse the gauntlet and then find the release. It took a little bit of coercing, but eventually she was able to work it free of the severed limb.

Without anywhere else to put it, she slid the weapon over her own wrist and re-engaged the latch.

She made a fist, cocking her arm back like she’d seen her partner do so many times before. It was the first time she’d smiled in days when it engaged with a familiar slide and click, revealing a half-full clip.

She disengaged the gauntlet, letting it settle into its neutral state once more.

It didn’t quite match - and the bright yellow would make it harder to disappear into the shadows - but she couldn’t leave it behind.

She’d give it back to Yang when she saw her next.

It was the promise she whispered into the night as she vanished into the shadows, Ember Celica the last point of light to fade away to black.

**Author's Note:**

> When going looking for Gambol Shroud, Blake finds Yang's severed arm first and claims the right gauntlet of Ember Celica for her own. I tried to keep the description on the mild side, but she's handling a severed arm that's been exposed to the elements for several days. I'd just skip this one if it's not your thing.
> 
> I couldn't leave them like this so there's now a part two - [Ember Shroud](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6156635).


End file.
